christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Digimon World Tour, Part 1
|available=DVD Blu-ray Apple TV Amazon Video}} is the episode of the anime series . Plot Imperialdramon Dragon Mode drops off the DigiDestined in various places around the world. Tai and T.K. in Paris, France. Joe and Cody in Sydney, Australia. Sora and Yolei in Moscow, Russia. Izzy and Kari in Hong Kong. Imperialdramon Dragon Mode stops in Miami, Florida, USA. There, Davis, Ken and Matt up with Michael. Michael takes them to an airport where he tells Ken and Matt to take a helicopter to Mexico. While he and Davis take a private jet to New York. Michael's father, Michel J. Barton, happens to be the jet's pilot and Davis recognizes him as a Hollywood movie star. At Niagra Falls, a ShogunGekomon is resting on the falls with the US army on stand-by in case it attacks. An Airdramon arrives and catches the attention of the US army. The commanding officer observes the Airdramon with binoculars and is surprised to see a child riding on the Digimon. The child is revealed to be Tatum. She and Airdramon communicate with the ShogunGekomon and convinces it to follow them to New York. With the Digimon loose around America handing towards New York, the citizens of the city evacuate. Mimi manages to sneak away from her parents and runs back towards New York. Mimi and Palmon use numerous flashlights to turn a street into a run-way for Michael's jet to land safely in New York. Mimi tells them that the plan is to bring all the Digimon loose in America to Central Park. They meet up with one of Gennai’s clones—Benjamin who thought of the plan. Michael's father just sits by and eats food from Japan. The American DigiDestined Maria, Steve, Lou, and Phil bring the Digimon they rounded up all over America to New York. As Phil and his partner Digimon, Flarerizamon, walk near Rockefeller Center, a Cherrymon became hostile after seeing a Christmas Tree. Phil and Flarerizamon try to calm it down but fail. Phil calls for help and Davis, Mimi and Michael respond. Benjamin gives Palmon one of Azulongmon's DigiCores which allows her to digivolve into Lillymon. Davis and Michael have Veemon and Betamon digivolve into ExVeemon and Seadramon respectively. They fly to Rockefeller Center to help Phil. The Cherrymon, however, overpowers them. Luckily, Maria, Lou and Steve arrive with their respective partners, Centarumon, Tortomon and Frigimon. They introduce themselves and assist in dealing with the Cherrymon. They defeat it and proceed to bring it as well as all the other Digimon to Central Park. Lillymon makes one last inspection of New York to make sure that there are no more Digimon scattered around. While doing so, Mimi's parents spot her and follow her, knowing she would lead them to Mimi. On the way to Central Park, Tatum meets up with them, Lou and Davis get acquainted with each other and Phil rests on the Cherrymon. With all the Digimon gathered in Central Park, Davis sends them back to the Digital World. The American DigiDestined are amazed by the Digital Gate and cheer for a job well done. Mimi's parents then arrive and ask what happened to the Digimon. The DigiDestined pretend not to know what they're talking about. Meanwhile in Hong Kong, a Mojyamon frightens the locals and an old man attempts to stop it. Thinking that the Mojyamon is an evil spirit, he throws a talisman at it. The Mojyamon attacks the old man but is rescued by the three Poi Brothers. The old man is revealed to be their grandfather. The Poi Brothers each have a Syakomon as a partner Digimon and have them digivolve into Octomon. They defeat the Mojyamon. Not long after, Izzy and Kari arrive. The Poi Brothers and Izzy and Kari have a problem communicating but Jackie, Gennai's Chinese counterpart, clears things up for them. The Poi Brothers develop a crush on Kari and decide to help out and bring the Digimon in Hong Kong to Kowloon Park. Dien, a Vietnamese DigiDestined, Yue Hong, a Chinese DigiDestined, and their partners, Gorillamon and Apemon respectively bring the Digimon scattered around Asia to Kowloon Park in Hong Kong. However at the border of China and India, the Chinese Army thinks that the Digimon are hostile monsters and prevents Mina and her partner, Meramon, from bringing the Digimon from India into China. Mina does not want to start a battle and calls for help. Izzy recieves her call and he, Kari and the oldest Poi Brother go to assist her. MegaKabuterimon and Angewomon volunteer to act as decoys while the DigiDestined lead the Digimon into China. Izzy and Kari refuse the idea and instead, Kari has the eldest Poi Brother's Octomon communicate with the Chinese Army. The Octomon uses the ink from its weapon to write 你好 (which means "Hello") on the side of a mountain for the Chinese Army to see. The Chinese Army begins to wonder if the "monsters" possess intelligence and returns the greeting. Izzy then has the Poi Brother have his Octomon explain the situation to the Chinese Army. With the Chinese Army convinced that the Digimon are harmless, Mina and the Digimon from India are allowed entrance to China. With all the Digimon in Kowloon Park, Kari sends them back to the Digital World. The act of sending the Digimon back to the Digital World shocks Mina and Yue Hong while the Poi Brothers and Dien are amazed by it. The eldest Poi Brother shakes Kari's hand as thanks. The two younger Poi Brothers get jealous and begin to push each other for a chance to shake Kari's hand. Meanwhile in Japan, a small boy is sad and alone sitting on a swing. Mummymon is then seen sitting on the swing next to him. External links * Digimon Wiki: Digimon World Tour, Part 1 Category:2001 releases Category:Anime Category:Originally aired on Fuji TV Category:Episodes Category:Saban